


Fly With Me

by oshxlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshxlove/pseuds/oshxlove
Summary: Onde Baekhyun e Sehun estavam juntos mas o pedido de namoro nunca havia acontecido, até que o Hyun resolve fazê-lo de uma forma diferente do habitual.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun





	Fly With Me

Era noite, e eles estavam juntos mais uma vez, observando a lua e toda a beleza que a acompanhava todas as noites.

Baekhyun chamou Sehun pra dentro de casa porque queria lhe mostrar algo, mas o que o maknae não esperava era que o mais velho resolvesse cantar enquanto tocava o piano, algo que raramente acontecia. Porém, foi até ele de bom grado, pois quem não amava ouvir a voz suave e carregada de bons sentimentos que era a voz do Hyun?  
– Pode sentar aí, Hun. Quero que preste muita atenção no que eu vou cantar, tudo bem?

–Okay, pode começar, estou atento.

E então começou a dedilhar as teclas do instrumento com suavidade, tocando uma de suas músicas favoritas e que à partir daquele dia passaria a carregar um significado diferente e maior para ambos.

If time were still  
(Se o tempo parasse)

The sun would never never find us  
(O sol jamais nos encontraria)

We could light up  
(Podíamos iluminar)

The sky tonight  
(O céu hoje à noite)

If I could see the world through your eyes  
(Se eu pudesse ver o mundo através dos seus olhos)

Leave it all behind  
(Deixar tudo isso para trás)

If it's you and me forever  
(Se fosse você e eu para sempre)

If it's you and me right now  
(Se fosse você e eu agora)

That'd be alright  
(Ficaria tudo bem)

Be alright  
(Tudo bem)

If we chase stars to loose our shadow  
(Se perseguíssemos estrelas para perder nossa sombra)

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
(Peter Pan e Wendy se deram bem)

So, would you fly with me?  
(Então, você voaria comigo?)

Ele parou de tocar e se virou, olhando nos olhos de Sehun, com o maior sorriso do mundo. O mais novo ficou estático por alguns instantes porque se tinha entendido bem, estava sendo pedido em namoro pelo cara com quem ele desejou passar a vida toda ao lado. Sehun se levantou, indo até o mais velho, se ajoelhou à sua frente, pegou o rosto do menor em suas mãos e disse: 

– Eu já vôo, “sweet”. Mas juro que voaria para sempre.  
Hyun quase derreteu ao ouvir seu agora namorado o chamar pelo apelido carinhoso que tanto amava.

E não se demorou em selar seus lábios ao do maior. Selando ali um compromisso que seria só dos dois, bem perto daquele piano quase intocado que Byun insistia em manter na casa.  
– Por essa eu realmente não esperava, isso foi a coisa mais linda que já aconteceu comigo. - Sehun disse ao se sentar no sofá, e logo em seguida, sendo acompanhado por Baekhyun.  
– Não foi nada demais, mas foi de coração e muito especial pra mim. Minha música favorita para a minha pessoa favorita.  
– Garoto, você me afeta demais. - O mais alto disse ao rir, com o coração quentinho pois sentia tudo o que o namorado quis transmitir através daquele simples pedido.

Baekhyun se uniu ao namorado, ficando juntinhos no sofá felpudo, prontos pra assistir à algum filme de romance bobo que eles escolhessem, mas extasiados com o acontecimento do dia. Foi muito mais sentimental e intenso do que Hyun esperava, porém também foi muito melhor do que ele sequer algum dia chegou a imaginar.  
Saber que teria Sehun consigo, oficialmente, era um sonho que havia se tornado realidade para ele, mal sabia que o coração do maior já estava entregue a ele há muito tempo, só ele que não tinha se dado conta de tal fato, que Sehun tentava demonstrar todas as vezes que se entregou à Baekhyun.

Seus corações estavam conectados pelas notas tocadas por aquele piano, mas nada se comparou ao som que seus corações tocaram, juntos, na eternidade…

Fim.


End file.
